


Jumpers and Boxes (Cool as a Bowtie)

by morellafuriosa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, aliens in london, cuddly jumpers, one of those days, police boxes are cool, the TARDIS has good taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morellafuriosa/pseuds/morellafuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-...Is that a TARDIS on your jumper?</p><p>John sighed. It was one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers and Boxes (Cool as a Bowtie)

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the Crack!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Hugs

-Doctor Watson? How.. You have a jumper of the TARDIS!

\- What? This is a police box.

Mycroft relaxed. Of course, it was only a coincidence. Of course John Watson couldn’t have known _the Doctor_. Even if his blue jumper was a perfect representation of the eccentric alien’s way of transportation.

-It’s a present from my grandmother. What is a TARDIS anyway?

-Nothing, my good doctor. Nothing at all.

 

…

 

-Are you saying it’s an _alien_ _invasion_?

-Of course it is, John. Do keep up.

-But…

-Ah, Sherlock, Doctor Watson.

-Wait… Mycroft, you knew?

-Obviously. He is in charge of Torchwood after all.

-[ _sarcastic_ ] Of course he is.. What is this Torchwood?

-No time to explain I fear. Doctor Watson, may I present you Captain Jack Harkness? He will be in charge of the operation.

-[ _suggestively_ ] Hello to _you_ ...Is that a TARDIS on your jumper?

John sighed. It was one of those days.

-…It’s a Police box.

 

…

 

-So we are waiting for an alien? Another one?

-Yes, he is a good one, if a bit eccentric. He will help.

They turned at the sound of someone running approaching.

-Hello to- OH MY GOD. John Watson? Are you really?!

-Doctor?

The two man hugged each other delighted.

-It has been years! How are you?

-And you! You changed face again!

-You know each other?

-Well.. you can say we are childhood friends.

John started to laugh at this. The Doctor grinned.

-It’s a long story, very timey. Very wimey. Er.. So, this alien invasion?

 

…

 

-Lovely jumper, by the way.

-Do you like it?

-Absolutely! I love it. Police boxes are so cool.


End file.
